Not So Gone Wrong
by Igee
Summary: Hanji experiments on Eren and things don't turn out so well. I can still use some suggestions! Yaoi, Ereri/Riren rated T, for now. . . ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So first fanfiction here! I just couldn't resist writing an snk one. Especially if it turns into Ereri 3 I've got a few questions for those of you comfortable with reviewing, but that will be at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Levi! behind you!"

The One-man-army obeyed the urgent voice and spun midair, performing his spinning strike on the stubble legged, long armed titan's neck before leaping off the carcass toward Eren. The boy looked up to the man in front of him and smiled. Well, he actually looked down, seeing as how short the older man was. Levi spoke in his usual unentertained voice, crossing his arms over his chest; "We're done. There's no more in this area, so lets head back." Eren saluted him and agreed. "Yes sir!"

Later that night, Eren sat and casually chatted with Levi and Hanji while they ate their dinner, Levi opting out for a coffee. "Ahhh. . . What a shame. I was so looking forward to seeing your titan form, Eren. Its too bad you didn't have to use it earlier today when you and Levi were putting down those titans that came too close to our cute little castle." she said with a pout.

"Ha ha ha. Sorry Hanji. Isn't it better if I don't have to resort to that though?"

Setting his empty mug down, Levi coldly interjected. "If there was a chance you'd have to I wouldn't have brought you along, Jaegar."

"y-yes sir. . ."

Hanji decided to stop any awkward tension from rising, doing so by asking if she could perform experiments on Eren the next day. She was gonna do it anyway, but might as well be formal and ask.

"No. He has cleaning to do tomorrow."

"Is that all you have planned for him?"

". . .yes"

"Perfect! Tomorrow it is then! Oh Eren we're gonna have a great time, you and I!"

_Thats Hanji for you. Completely ignoring what I say. . . Shitty scientist._

"Y-Yeah. . ." Eren unsurely agreed while glancing at Levi to see his reaction.

"Oh! Its time for me to go! See you tomorrow Eren, Levi!"

Eren hesitantly waved her off, while the other just glared and grunted.

Levi broke the calm silence between them, "You're still cleaning tomorrow."

In return he earned slouched shoulders and an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah, I figured."

**So whatcha think? It could go pretty much anywhere from here! Sorry it was so short!( I hate that) This first chapter was just to give an example of my writing and see if anyone is interested in what could evolve from it :)**

**So questions!**

**- Did I get any spelling or grammar errors? Anything you want to point out or suggest? Please let me know because I honestly I want to improve!**

**- I've got absolutely no idea where this story is gonna go!D: I'm certain its gonna be Levi x Eren(YAOI!), but I'm not sure what type exactly... if you get what I mean you should tell what sounds good to ya! I like others opinions!**

**- What should happen next chapter during the experiment? Ya never know what Erens titan form can do ;)**

**- I've got an idea for another Ereri story that this was originally gonna be, but it went a totally different direction! Would any of you be interested in a sad/twisted/AU(sorta)?**

**-Do people even read these author notes?**

**Please answer these questions for me! I was gonna have my sister do it, but she doesn't give a shit, so I'm having nice internet people help me instead. :')**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I went over the last chapter and corrected some things when something rare happened; **

**I got an idea!:D Sorta! **

**. . .**

**Well I can work off it, so it counts!**

* * *

Lance Corporal Levi went to the first place he thought Eren would be, looking to have him clean as he promised the boy last night. However, the very first thing Levi noticed when he stepped into Eren's cell was not that he was nowhere in sight, but was how absurdly filthy it was. The sheets to the bed looked dish-water grey, obviously not the color it started out as. When he glanced to the ground he could see splotches of grime and dirt, in the corner of the room a strange orange stain from. . . something. He couldn't stand it. Especially when every breath he took made him wheeze and cough, thanks to the dust in the air.

"Disgusting!" _When I find Eren, the first thing he's gonna do before he does **anything**, is clean this room._

"C-corporal?" A timid female voice from behind him interrupted his thoughts.

Levi turned around and addressed his favorite female subordinate, "Petra."

"S-sir!",she saluted,"Hanji requests to see you!"

He quirked a brow and folded his arms over his chest. "Hanji? Why, what does she want now?"

She looked to the ground hesitantly, but just as fast got the confidence to look her superior in the eye and state; "I believe it has to do with Eren, sir."

* * *

Eren woke up to the feeling of being watched.

_Uhg. . .I can't sleep like this. . ._

He drowsily sat up, opening his eyes to find an ecstatic, panting Hanji staring him down through the bars of his cell.

She spoke loud and enthusiastically, "Eren! Its so good to see your finally awake! How did you sleep?"

". . . Not as good as I could have." He didn't even try to hide the irritation in his voice. It was too early to try and be nice to people, for god's sake!

"Oh really? What a shame. I wish I could let you sleep some more, but we have some experiments to do this morning before Levi tries to make you clean."

_What does she mean 'tries'?_

"Of course I won't let him, though. What we're doing is far more important than his germophobia!"

_Shoulda known. . ._

Eren sighed before pushing off his cover and hanging his feet off the side of the bed. ". . .Can you give me a few minutes to get ready, first?"

"Oh! Of course! Meet me in the cafeteria when you're ready!"

* * *

After a long, boring breakfast listening to Hanji fuss over titans, Eren and the scientist went outside to where they experimented before. Eren spitefully smirked and laughed.

Hanji smiled. "What's got you all giggly? Are you excited for the experiments too?"

"No, _definitely _nothing like that," he scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact. "Its just. . . The last time I was here, my arm turned into a titan's. . ." He paused and looked at the ground, before a shy blush spread on his cheeks, ". . .because of a spoon."

Hanji laughed good willed and patted her No.1 titan boy's back. She looked at him with a gleam in her eye. " And it. Was. AWESOME." Eren smiled at that, and laughed at his superior. "Thanks, Hanji." She adjusted her glasses, "I should be thanking you, really. For letting me do this, that is."

"Its not like I could refuse", he replied good heartedly. "So what are we testing first?"

"Well, I want to know what else your titan form can do. It replaced a lost arm and leg, right?"

"Yeah. It was like they regrew when I was inside the neck or something."

Pondering to herself a moment, she spoke almost as if to herself,"I want to see what else it can do."

Shocked, he glanced up at the mad woman next to him.

"You aren't gonna cut any more limbs off me though, are you?" He was sweating now. He knew she was crazy, but he didn't think she was _this_ crazy.

She burst out laughing, causing Eren to flinch and become even more unnerved.

"No no no! Of course not! Oh Eren, your such a card!"

Before he had time to even visibly relax, she unfolded her real plans.

"I'm gonna have you drink a few toxins!"

* * *

**I hope people are getting into this, I sure am! My chapters are small because 1. I do this late at night and I'm tired and 2. Spiders keep crawling over the keyboard, the computer, and MY ARMS! WTF asdfghjkl WHY?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't got no excuse for the lateness since being lazy don't count as one. But honestly, what do I get from this? Other than the sick satisfaction that other people are reading what my fucked up head came up with, I don't benefit from it. I should be writing my own original stories right now, really. I already know how this fic will end and stuff *coughcoughlemon?cough* so I'm pretty much just doing it for all of ya'll. I thought about just stopping where it is too. ¬_¬**

**Ahh who am I kidding! I love you people! **

* * *

"H-huh?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to find lost words.

"Hanji. . . What exactly do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Eren. I said that weird, didn't I?" She embarrassedly scratched the back of her head as Eren visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping tension.

"Really, what I meant by that is we're gonna get drunk!"

It wasn't the fact that he was under legal age and going to get drunk that frightened him, but the fact that she said 'we'.

* * *

Eyebrow twitching and scowl rightfully in place, he looked at his least-favorite scientist and his newest dog. Both had unhealthy flushes, looking dazed and unaware of the world. Hanji seemed to be in a great mood, mumbling slurs about Titans and giggling every few seconds.

"An. . . Haha. . . An then Bean. . . Haha, an then Bean he. . . Oh, Eren, yer doing. . . again? 'Ere." She reached over and clumsily pulled out a wooden bucket, holding it out to Eren who started to look green with his hands over his mouth.

He greedily grabbed it before hiding his face in it as he threw up. As he came up from his barf bucket, Levi noticed tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He was soon full on sobbing and sniffling. The poor boy looked absolutely miserable.

"Eren. . . 'Ish okay. . . der, der. . ." In her drunken state, her 'comforting' only made it worse. What was seemingly Hanji trying to gently pat Eren's back camly was boisterous, hard slaps to the back. Eren stiffened before hastily grabbing his bucket again, and barfing up whatever he had left in his stomach.

"That's enough." Levi stepped in. Hanji dopily smiled and waved at him. "'Ey der, corp'ral!"

"Hanji. What is the meaning of this?" Oh god, he hated dealing with drunk people, even more than sober people!

"We 'ad a few drinks."

"Well I can see that. But it looks like you had quite more than 'a few'." He glanced to the littered wine bottles around them in the grass.

"Why did you decide to drink outside?"

Hanji nearly glowed with the question. She pushed her glassed up and gave her usual science involving smile. "An experiment!"

Levi sighed before thinking out loud, "There's an experiment in everything, isn't there?"

Hanji excitedly opened her mouth, but was interrupted before she could say a word.

"So why did you make Petra come to get me?"

"Well. . ." She held up an empty wine bottle to her face and frowned. "It dint' go the way I thought it would. Eren got reaaaal sick."

"What did you think would happen?"

She sounded regretful and hesitant as she spoke, " I thought. . . Maybeeee. . . He'd turn inta a titan. . .?"

Levi huffed. This woman. So full of shit.

"So you called me?" Now he was irritated.

"Yeup. You can take care of 'im. I still gotta do more research."

"In your condition now? With what, for gods sake?!" Now he was just plain mad, but that anger turned to disgust when Hanji held up the bucket holding Eren's stomach contents. She stupidly smiled, sloshing the liquids around indicating her research subject.

"Uhg. . . just stop. I'll take care of Eren, so you go sober up."

Once Hanji stumbled away, he walked over to Eren, who was quietly playing with the tips of his shoes looking slightly less sick than before. He looked up at Levi, giving him full attention.

"Come on, shitty brat. You'll be in bed the rest of the day"

Eren reached his arms up toward him, like a small child would to their parents. His face was still a little flush, giving off a light tint of blush to his cheeks. His eyes were still slightly glossy from his earlier crying as well, a few tear streaks still visible on his face.

Levi's heart skipped a beat. How could a little shit be so adorable?

Levi crossed his arms and turned his head away, trying to hide his blush over with irritation.

"Brat, you expect me to carry you there?" He turned his head back towards Eren only to see a trembling pout and tears building up in big green eyes.

"Goddammit!"

He easily gave in and picked Eren up, holding him to his side as the boy put his arms around his neck, laying his head under the corporals chin.

Levi was stiff, painted a deep shade of red on his embarrassed face. He quickly turned around surveying for any passing scouts before almost dashing indoors, though the halls and to Erens 'room'. Once they were there, though, Levi changed his mind, seeing the same mess of a room he had left earlier. This wasn't where someone in Eren's condition should be put, so Levi did what anyone wise would do. He brought Eren to the cleanest, safest and most comfortable place he could think of in the castle.

His room.

**Seriously**

**What the fuck am I doing.**

**Thanks for favoriting/following! And remember, you don't need an account to review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's been how many months? Sorry ya'll. I haven't uploaded a new chapter since August, and seeing how its October, well. . . **

**I could call it lazy but its definitely not that. I just have better things to do. Hopefully some of you read these little notes, because I've got some things to say at the end of this chapter. Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

It was so warm and soft. Breathing in he could smell a clean, comforting detergent and cotton sent. The sheets felt like silk on his bare skin as he snuggled closer into them. Pressing his face closer into the fluffy feather pillow, the only thoughts he had were that he didn't ever want to get up.

Until he fully woke up.

"Oh shit!" He had forgotten he had to be up early that day to clean for Levi and do experiments with Hanji. He shot up from the bed and looked urgently around, his eyes catching the open window. The stars shined brightly from their navy blue backdrop, the moon a sideways smile at him.

Did he sleep in so late without anyone waking him? Or was it not even the morning yet? No, no. . . He woke up today, his memories were just fuzzy. He could make out being in the field with Hanji, but trying to remember anything more made his head hurt.

He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his head, taking a deep breath in. The air was clean and refreshing.

"Wait, what?"

His room didn't have nice air! Or nice anything, for that matter. He surveyed his surroundings once more, finally taking notice that he was in an unfamiliar area. Where he lay were soft, white sheets with simple, fluffy matching pillows against a wooden headboard. The other furniture in the room was made of wood as well. A desk was in the corner of the room with a neat stack of papers and an unlit candle, the matching chair was pushed in. He looked to the side and noticed the bed-side table had a glass of water placed on it.

He gingerly picked it up and took a sip. It was still cold.

The door to Eren's right opened quietly as Levi gently slipped in. He had a plate of food in his hands.

"Corporal?" Eren unsurely spoke, his eyebrows a little furrowed in concern.

"It's about time you finally woke up, you stupid brat." Though what Levi said was rough in words, his tone was soft.

He set the plate down where the water had previously sat showing its contents. Beef slices sided with mashed potatoes and broccoli. The food was still steaming.

"T-thanks."

Levi didn't reply as he moved to grab the chair from the desk, bringing it over to the same side the food was placed and taking a seat. He took the water from Eren's hands and set it back on the table as he grabbed the warm plate of food. "Sit up more, Eren"

Eren straightened up before Levi took a fork full of the potatoes and brought it to Eren's mouth.

"U-uhmm, sir-!"

Before Eren could finish his sentence Levi maneuvered the food into his mouth. He hesitantly chewed the mouthful as levi wordlessly prepared another bite. When Levi held the fork to his lips the second time, Eren quickly allowed it's entrance realizing how hungry he had been.

_Tsk, Tsk. Taking things so easily in your mouth, Eren. . ._

The routine went on until Eren was on the last bite, when Levi spoke; "How are you feeling?"

". . . Better now that I've eaten, thank you. My head hurts a little, though." His eyes looked down to his hands, fiddling in his lap. Levi handed him the water. He nervously looked up after drinking the rest of it and asked, "Why did you feed me corporal?"  
"Because it's a bit past dinner and you hadn't eaten."

"U-uhm, I meant why did you feed it to me?"

Levi folded his arms before speaking.

"And let a sloppy brat like you do it? You would get crumbs everywhere. I already have to wash my sheets again once you leave my bed, I don't need to decrumb them too."

_I just like doing things for you. It's so cute when you're dependent on me._

"Corporal Levi, why am I in your bed? What exactly happened?" Eren was confused and worried, his hands gripping the sheets as he leaned closer toward Levi seeking answers.

"Don't worry. Hanji was an idiot and got you drunk, thats all."

Eren's grip on the sheets ceased as he leaned back against the headboard.

" I didn't do anything. . . Bad. . . Did I?"

Levi looked away from Eren's expecting eyes. "Nothing _bad_, at least I didn't think so."

"What did I do?" The anticipation could be heard in his voice.

"Like I said, it wasn't anything bad."

"I still want to know, please,"

Levi couldn't help but smile at how concerned Eren was. He really was adorable.

"Please, Levi."

He couldn't stand it when he said his name. Especially when he was asking him for something. After building the boy's suspension he finally gave in.

"Hanji's experiment's may have gone wrong since getting you drunk did nothing to your titan, but they did do one thing.

"W-what's that?"

"It revealed that you're a horny drunk."

* * *

**Sorry if this was sucky, It's been awhile. **

**Have I said this already? Probably. But I'll say it again;**

**TELL ME IF I HAVE ERRORS. **

**Grammatical, spelling, misuse of words, **_**WHATEVER**_**. I want to improve and I want this fic to be readable. I actually went back and read the previous chapters since it's been so long, it's like someone else's story, and I found a bunch of errors I had to fix. Also, I had it so that thinking was a smaller font size, but since that was changed by ff (Thanks so much BTW my font size was totally a mistake.) I've made it so it is **_**Italic.**_

**Now that I got that outta the way, how's the story coming? I think I'll do the M stuff next chapter. Soon if I feel like it. And you know what makes me feel like it? Reviews/favorites/ and/or follows! But mostly reviews. **

**But really, thanks for sticking around guys it really makes my day. :)**


End file.
